Valiente demente
by Suriee
Summary: Trelawney tuvo una visión en su bola de cristal que incluye un baile, un romance y a Severus Snape ¿Su visión se hará realidad?


**¡Saludos!**

****Esta vez les traigo una historia con la interrogante de pareja "Sybill Trelawney & Severus Snape/ OC & Severus Snape"****

**Había comenzado con una idea navideña pero luego Sybill se entrometió y salio esto. Juro solemnemente que no tengo ni idea de como fue que se armo esta historia ni cuando comenzó; simplemente empece a escribir "Harry Potter" y Trelawney secuestro mi cuerpo.**

**Advertencia: **Mención Slash muy leve, mi máximo en esta historia es un beso. Relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta este género puedes regresar ahora.

**Resumen: **Trelawney tuvo una visión en su bola de cristal que incluye un baile, un romance y a Severus Snape ¿Su visión se hará realidad?

**Desclaimer:** Dudo seriamente que Rowling me haya regalado de ayer a hoy anónimamente la propiedad sobre su mundo mágico así que los personajes no me perteneces. Excepto el OC, él es mio pero se los prestare si prometen tratarlo bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Valiente demente<strong>

Alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se preparaban para una gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo en el colegio. Pronto sería el Baile para conmemorar la victoria contra Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, y aunque era el primer Baile que se llevaba a cabo ya estaba siendo esperado con mucha ansia.

Ese año Sibyll Trelawney se había visto en su bola de cristal asistiendo al baile con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Severus Snape.

Snape había sido uno de los muchos que cambiaron luego de la guerra. La diferencia con los otros radicaba en qué; mientras que muchos se derrumbaron, corrompieron o se volvieron locos, Severus se liberó de un peso enorme que llevaba demasiado tiempo cargando sobre sus hombros.

Se había vuelto más social y amable. Ya no era el mismo tipo de carácter agrio y amargado. También su aspecto había mejorado notablemente, se veía más saludable, más joven, más... atractivo. Y muchas de sus colegas no se cansaban de decírselo. Por eso Sybill decidió que sería ella quien daría el primer paso y le ganaría al resto de las mujeres del castillo.

Sybill Trelawney iría con Severus Snape al Baile.

...

El director Dumbledor estaba muy emocionado con los preparativos para el baile. Iba de aquí para allá reparando detalles, arreglando asuntos de último minuto... Todo para que el día fuera perfecto para él. Y para el resto de los asistentes claro.

Nadie más que el director agradecían que Severus mostrara finalmente su verdadero yo, sobre todo porque el profesor de DCAO tenía conocidos en todos los lugares donde Albus no hubiera entrado ni por error y que ahora le hacían falta para su fiesta: Bebidas sin y con alcohol (para los profesores y alumnos mayores de edad por supuesto) y una banda musical porque la que había previsto cancelo a último minuto debido a que su cantante se enfermó de fiebre de dragón.

-Tengo lo que me pediste. La banda llegara dos horas antes para preparar el escenario y sus instrumentos. Los encargados de las bebidas estarán aquí una hora antes del baile y deberás revisar el menú antes de que comiencen a servir a los alumnos -y hablando de Rey de Roma, el susodicho se presentó en su despacho para arreglar el único problema que le quedaba-

-Muchas gracias Severus, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no me hubieras dado la mano con esto –Snape le sonrió quitándole importancia-

-Lo habrías conseguido de cualquier modo –le dijo tranquilamente- Si necesitas algo más sabes dónde encontrarme –se despidió el hombre y cuando estaba por salir por la puerta el director lo llamo de nuevo-

-Recuerda que debes llevar una pareja al baile Severus, no es opcional –él lo miro tranquilamente y asintió-

-Haré lo que pueda –prometió y salió del despacho-

...

A tres días del Baile Sybill decidió bajar a desayunar junto con el resto de los mortales y así poder acercarse a Severus para contarle lo que había visto en su bola de cristal. El resto del profesorado y la mayor parte de los alumnos se sorprendieron de verla ahí ya que raramente bajaba a desayunar, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada –no fuera que comenzara a predecir muerte y horrores para todos-

No había lugares libres cerca de Snape porque el hombre estaba rodeado del director Dumbledor y McGongall, Sybill se sentó al lado de Sprout, que estaba al lado de Minerva.

-Severus... –lo llamo la animaga- Espero que me reserves una canción para el baile –le dijo la Jefe de Griffindor-

-Por supuesto Minerva –asintió Snape-

-¡Oh! Yo también quiero bailar Severus –Sprout se adelantó y Sybill se prometió buscar su futuro después, tal vez la mujer ni siquiera llegaría al baile completa. Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder Hooch (que estaba al lado de Dumbledor) lo llamo-

-Espero que puedas bailar una pieza conmigo también Severus –el hombre asintió algo apenado. La profesora de adivinación no entendía porque de pronto todas las mujeres del profesorado querían bailar con Snape... Cierto, Sybill nunca había asistido a un baile del colegio antes así que no sabía si eso era algo común. Debía consultarlo en las cartas apenas regresara a su habitación-

-¿Ya estamos tomando turnos para bailar con Severus? –pregunto Sinistra luego de que Hooch le dijera que ya había asegurado una pieza con el profesor de Defensa. Dumbledor rio quedo y Snape adquirió un leve tono rosado en la cara- Porque no quiero quedarme sin una pieza.

-Deberías preparar un horario con los turnos Severus. No queremos que se arme una batalla campal entre nuestras profesoras para saber quién es la siguiente como en el Baile de Navidad de hace cuatro años ¿Verdad? –Snape lo miro mal y Dumbledor rio aún más fuerte- Bueno no te molestes conmigo mi muchacho, no es mi culpa que seas un bailarín nato –Así que Severus era un buen bailarín, eso era algo que la bola de cristal no le había dicho a Sybill... Bien, probablemente el destino quería darle una agradable sorpresa-

El resto de las profesoras de Howgarts e incluso Madame Pomprey se acercaron a reservar su turno, Dumbledor ya había hechizado un pergamino para que todas pudieran ver quien bailaría con Severus primero y de quien seguirían. El profesor se había rendido y simplemente dejaba que el director se hiciera cargo de la lista. Hasta ese momento Poppy era la última y Sybill ya se había desesperado ¿Y si le pedía una pieza también? Así le sería más fácil acercarse para que la invitara al baile.

-Y yo... –las profesoras la miraron sorprendidas cuando hablo, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta que estaba ahí-

-¿También quieres un baile con Severus, Sybill? –le pregunto el director tranquilamente y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la lista- Listo, eres la última. Si nuestro compañero no termina exhausto volverán a comenzar con Minerva después de ti Sybill. Y permítanme recordarles que yo también estoy disponible. Estoy siendo cruelmente ignorado en favor de un gran bailarín –Snape gruño y escondió el rostro entre sus manos-

-Ya, ya Albus que no me he olvidado de ti –le dijo Minerva- Sólo porque quiero una pieza con Severus no significa que no te acompañare al baile –el resto de las profesoras asintieron y varios murmullos de conformidad se escucharon-

-Bien. Solo espero que a los alumnos no se les ocurra pedirte bailar también o no terminaremos jamás –Snape murmuro algo como "romperme una pierna antes del siguiente baile" y siguió comiendo, cortando con un poco de demasiada fuerza su rosbif mientras el anciano director sonreía satisfecho-

Sybill busco a Snape por todo Hogwarts el resto de la semana pero simplemente no lo encontró. Y eso que se había atrevido a bajar hasta las mazmorras, pero no había ni rastro del profesor de Defensa. El día del baile llego finalmente y aunque Sybill no había podido ver a su amor antes de la fiesta no se dio por vencida.

Se puso sus mejores galas –recién recibidas de Madame Malkin- que consistían en una túnica ajustada al cuerpo color azul cielo, con adornos en color plata. Además se había preparado una poción para alaciar el cabello y otra para deshacerse de su ceguera por esa noche. Cuando se vio al espejo luego de varias horas de trabajo, peinado y maquillaje Sybill no pudo reconocerse ¡Las cartas no le dijeron que ella era tan hermosa! Sin duda Severus se sorprendería al verla y así lograría tenerlo a sus pies.

-¿Sybill? Eres... ¿De verdad eres tú? –Minerva McGonagall fue la primera de muchos en preguntarle eso, incluso Severus la miro fijamente aunque no le dijo nada-

-Te ves estupenda querida –la felicito Dumbledor antes de ir a iniciar formalmente el baile-

Como habían acordado McGonagall fue la primera en bailar con Severus luego de abrir el baile con Dumbledor. Sybill admiro a su futuro esposo mientras bailaba con la Jefa de Casa; Llevaba una túnica de gala color verde oscuro, con detalles en color plateado y un broche con el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho, justo encima del corazón. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una elegante coleta con un lazo negro y unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Todo en él se veía elegante y sobrio...

Sybill tuvo que esperar su turno, que llego hasta la mitad del baile. Severus se acercó a ella con el rostro sonrojado de tanto bailar, aunque ella creyó que el profesor también se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por la mujer. Trelawney tomo la mano que le ofrecían y lo acompaño a la pista de baile, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y Snape la miro fijamente.

-¿No tienes problema con bailar esta canción? –Sybill negó con la cabeza, no podía hablar de la emoción ¡Su futuro esposo le estaba hablando educadamente!- Vamos entonces. A propósito, te ves muy bien hoy Sybill –ni aún con el tarot y la bola de cristal pudo saber que Severus le diría un cumplido esa noche. La música siguió sonando y la mujer decidió que esa sería su canción. Sin embargo, apenas unos instantes después de que comenzaran Dumbledor se acercó a ellos y tomo a su Severus del brazo, sonriendo como si fuera navidad-

-¿Qué ocurre director? –pregunto su Severus educadamente, Sybill pensó que nadie podía ser tan educado como él. Severus era todo un caballero-

-Quiero que veas a alguien que viajo varios días para verte y estar contigo hoy –Sybill creyó que su amado se extrañaría y frunciría el cejo como era su costumbre pero fue al contrario, su Severus sonrió nerviosamente y la soltó. Fueron detrás del director y en una mesa estaban apiñadas el resto de las profesoras con las que su Severus ya había bailado. Apenas se acercaron las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear y a reír bajito y un hombre apareció de la nada en medio de ellas-

Era un hombre alto, tal vez un poco más que su amado, de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro. Ojos azules y una sonrisa que Sybill sólo había visto en comerciales muggles de dentífricos.

-Hola Severus –lo saludo el hombre, su amado se congelo un momento y termino sonriendo como jamás lo había visto-

-Dorian... –suspiro su nombre y al instante siguiente el tal Dorian tenía a Severus abrazado por la cintura- Dorian... –repitió Snape, y el moreno lo beso-

El mundo dejo de girar cuando Sybill vio que su Severus correspondía al beso, abrazando también a Dorian.

-Sybill ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto McGonagall pero no pudo contestarle, no con el corazón roto. Salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, intentando dejar atrás lo que había visto y lo que estaba sintiendo también-

Termino sentándose en las escaleras de piedra que estaban en el vestíbulo. Había llorado un buen rato pero al parecer ya había agotado todas sus lágrimas. Escucho pasos acercarse y supuso que algún alumno iba a salir al patio pero en lugar de pasarla los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y una mano blanca apareció frente a ella. Alzo la vista y vio a Severus, con una media sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano.

-Aún te debo un baile Sybill, no lo he olvidado –la mujer lo miro con duda y termino de limpiarse la nariz con el pañuelo-

-Tú, emh, novio ¿No se molestara si bailas conmigo?

-Que espere. Dorian jamás me dijo que vendría al baile, así que tendrá que esperar. Yo ya hice compromisos, y quiero cumplirlos –Sybill acepto su mano y lo acompaño de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Severus la tomo suavemente de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar- Graham, el profesor de Estudios muggles, estuvo preguntando por ti toda la noche –le dijo mientras caminaban a donde estaban el resto del profesorado luego de que termino la canción- Y puedo asegurarte que Mason no es gay –Sybill lo miro sonrojada pero el hombre solo sonrió-

-Severus, Dorian nos estaba contando sobre su última misión ¿Te dijo sobre la maldición que tuvo que romper? –Sybill noto el orgullo en los ojos de Severus cuando vio a su pareja-

-Me conto un poco sobre ello pero no estoy enterado totalmente –y Dorian parecía tener ojos solo para Severus-

-Tendré mucho tiempo para contárselo director Dumbledor. He decidido tomarme un tiempo en mi trabajo...

-Excelente. Entonces podrías participar en las clases de Severus. Un rompedor de maldiciones con tu experiencia tendrá anécdotas interesantes para contarles a los alumnos... –ambos hombres se miraron intensamente- Puedes pensarlo, pero piensa lo bien que se escucha: Profesor Dorian Loehr...

-No se oye mal –le dijo Severus-

-Creo que se escucha mejor así: Profesor Dorian Loehr-Snape...

-Sí, se escucha mucho mejor –coincidió Dumbledor pero Sybill no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Severus opinaba porque Mason Graham se acercó a ella-

-¿Puedes concederme una pieza Sybill? –Trelawney sonrió y acepto la propuesta. Tal vez había mal interpretado las señales; si había ido al baile con Snape, y el resto de los profesores, pero sus visiones nunca dijeron que debía quedarse con él... –Te ves hermosa esta noche –y tampoco le dijeron que Mason era un atento caballero... Tal vez si se había equivocado, después de todo Mason era parecido a Severus Snape: Ambos tenían el cabello negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo. <strong>

**Intentare armar una historia navideña; mis fanfics aún no están listos para un capítulo especial de este tipo porque su linea temporal esta algo lejos de diciembre... Probablemente en mis otros fics tendré un especial de navidad en Pascua :$**


End file.
